


Damsel in Distress

by KazeChama



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angry Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maybe Not In This Order, Rescuing Kittens Stuck In Trees, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChama/pseuds/KazeChama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Fenris rescue a kitten. Kissing happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia (Lingwiloke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingwiloke/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr meme Fenris/Anders prompts:  
> Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm. and/or Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.
> 
> I'd be very happy about any feedback, kudos, comments. Thanks for readings <3

It had been a long day and all Fenris wanted was to relax a bit at the Hanged Man. He was on his way there when he heard a desperate grunt. The streets were otherwise quiet so it was easy to find the source of the sound. Anders was standing under a tree at the edge of the city, arms outstretched and making various meowing sounds. Fenris didn't need to look up to know there was a cat stuck somewhere in the tree.

When Anders tried to climb up, Fenris came closer. The man was slender but the birch was thin and frankly Fenris doubted his climbing skills. He couldn't imagine there were many chances for Anders to climb trees in the Circle. Soon enough Anders feel.

Fenris offered him a hand to stand up when the mage started coughing on all four. The fall did knock the air out of his lungs but he didn't seem seriously injured.

“Fen-ris...?” Anders said between coughs, ignoring the outstretched hand.

“Rescuing damsels in distress again?” Fenris laughed sarcastically.

“Can you-” another coughing fit, “Can you help me? You are much lighter and for sure you can get up and save the kitty.”

“Why should I?” Fenris said. Granted, it was kind of sweet to see Anders try rescue every cat he could find, but that was not reason enough for Fenris to bother climbing a tree.

“I- Can you...” Anders' brows pulled together and he looked down. He thought about this long and hard and forgot that he was still laying on the ground.

A high pitched meow pierced the silence. At this Anders got up, dusted off his robes and turned to Fenris. “You are right. I have no reason to ask for this. Sorry to have bothered you.”

Anders' face crumbled a bit at the conclusion he reached, but he he determinedly went to the tree again. He looked comically as he hugged the tree, trying to find leverage on the smooth bark with his feet. He jumped up to catch the most bottom branch and missed it. The more the kitten meowed, the more often Anders tried to jump. When he finally managed to catch the branch, the whole tree shook and the kitten nearly fell off.

Fenris was baffled how Anders managed to get as high as he did at his previous climbing attempt. He went away from the tree. He pulled off his gauntlets, put them on the ground. Then he loosened the clasps on his breast plate and wriggled out of it. He shook his head in disbelief. Why was he doing this? Watching Anders fall down again was so pathetic, yet it made his heart ache. Fenris pulled him up and showed him in the direction of this armour. “Keep an eye on that while I rescue your kitten.”

Fenris had learned the basics of acrobatics because Danarius wished his pet to be the highlight at the parties, but he had never thought he would use his skills to save a stuck kitten. He didn't even break a sweat before he was near the bundle of grey fur. It was so small, it's eyes were still blue and currently fixed at the approaching elf.

The branch the kitten was clawed in was too thin even for Fenris. He gripped the trunk with his feet and cautiously lowered himself on the branch trying not to shake it. As he reached for the terrified kitten, it tried to run away. It slipped from the branch with one paw. Immediately Fenris grabbed it. He barely registered the panicked gasp from below him. The kitten clawed into the branch and his hand to stay where it was. Fenris had to peel off each paw individually while the free claws dug into his skin. He was holding himself upright only with his feet and elbows.

“I'll- I'll go up and help you!” Anders said. He shook the tree trying to get up and nearly made Fenris loose his balance.

“You idiot! Stay where you are,” Fenris hissed and was rewarded by more claw-marks. He had to keep quiet for his own sake. The hushing sound Fenris made agitated the kitten even more. He sighed internally cursing his foolishness. Why did he do this again? And for Anders of all people?

He held the kitten in his palm close to his chest and slowly climbed down. At the bottom branch he reached down to give Anders the rescued baby before jumping down himself. He went to his armour and dressed while Anders meowed at the kitten.

“Fenris...” There was an unusual hint of emotions in Anders' voice as he spoke. He sounded uptight, as if it was hard to speak. He came closer and wanted to say more but as he saw the claw marks on Fenris' hands, he grabbed them. “I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt...”

He put the kitten inside his robes. “Let me heal that.”

Before Fenris could protest that this was nothing and that he didn't need healing, there was a blue light around his hands. The claw marks would have healed soon also without Anders' help. Fenris felt giddy and his markings tingled because of the magic.

“There,” Anders said, kissing the spot where just moments ago was a wound. “All better now.”

“What did you do that for?” Fenris asked baffled and irritated.

“You helped rescue Meowlin. And I-” it seems that Anders realised just now that he had kissed Fenris' hand. “I wanted to show my thanks. That was... not appropriate. I'm sorry.”

Fenris gripped the other man by his shoulder. Anders put his hands protectively over the kitten but closed his eyes awaiting the punch Fenris was going to answer with.

Fenris felt an urge to act, to somehow vent. He had climbed a tree and- and... “To hell with this!”

Fenris pulled Anders closer and clashed their lips together. His teeth scraped Anders' bottom lip. He bit hard before sucking the lip in his mouth. Then he realised what he was doing and pulled away.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I-” Anders was as lost for words as was Fenris. His bottom lip was swollen from the bite and red.  
Biting Anders in the lip felt like a good idea just moments ago. Now Fenris was not so sure.

Anders bend down to kiss Fenris on the lips again, a close-mouthed peck. It was over before Fenris realised it. “I'm really grateful for you rescuing the kitten.”

“Are you suggesting something?” Fenris lifted an eyebrow. His face was tilted down, he couldn't quite meet Anders' eyes.

“No!” Anders averted his gaze as well and focused on the kitten peeking out from his robes. “I think this and the kiss are separate things.”

“Kisses,” Fenris interjected, feeling stupid the moment he said it.

“Yes, kisses,” agreed Anders hesitantly. “Do you... want to explore the kiss-es more?”

“I don't know. I- I have to go now.” Fenris definitely needed a drink to digest what just happened. He took his gauntlets and went to the mansion. He was in no mood for company now.

Anders looked at Fenris equally baffled for a while until turning away eventually.


End file.
